Vulcan
Vulcan is a powerful Water Mage that is currently the Master the Talon Strike guild. He is the 3rd guild master of the guild and a Knight of the Talon. He has ties to the Ariglio Family as his wife is Lisa Ariglio. He as shown on many of occasions that he is a skilled water mage. Appearance Vulcan is an old man standing at 5 feet 9 inches. He has gray hair and brown eyes. He often wears brown clothing. Personality Vulcan is known as a man with a passion for fun, whenever possible he tries to lighten the mood. He likes to make everything a game and is talkative. Even if it appears on the outside that he is not taking his job seriously, he most certainly is. Magic & Abilities Suisei: The basic building block of water magic, it allows him to create and move water. Collect: It allows him to draw water from any source around him. Phase Shifting: It allows him to change the phase of water. Temperature Shifting: It allows him to change the temperature of water. Water Whip: He can create highly manipulatable tendrils, either as an extension of his limbs or, as an additional external object. Fish Scales: By creating many thin to thick highly-pressurized crescent-shaped discs of water and launching them at incredible velocity and speed at a target, he can slash through even metal. Water Vortex: By outstretching his arms and holding his palms so that they are facing one another with room in between. Then by channeling his aura into the space between his hands, he can create a swirling tornado of water between his palms. Anything caught in its path will be inflicted with horrific damage. Rainfall: By drawing water from the air, he can create the effect of rainfall on his targets, he can then change the shape and properties of the droplets. Ocean Bomb: By compressing a large amount of pressure within a sphere of water, he can create a bomb that can be thrown at an opponent before exploding. Fistful of Water: By swing downward with a fist he can create a fist made full of water, that strikes up at a target. Blue Barrier: He can create one or more highly pressurized barriers of water for defensive purposes. *'Tidal Armor': He can cover his body in a highly pressurized barrier of water for defensive purposes. Mirror Water: He can create a screen of water, with a surface that is purely reflective, thus blocking and reflecting any incoming attacks. Water Lock: He can create a thick dome made of highly pressurized water around his target, this trapping them. Whirlpool Dome: He can create a dome composed of multiple whirlpools for defensive purposes. Water Waltzing: He can increase the surface tension of water until it can support his weight. This allows him to move around in areas where he couldn't normally move. *'Blue carpet': He can create a carpet of highly tense water and fly upon it. Wave Running: He can create a personal-sized wave of water beneath his feet, which can propels him across land or sea as fast as a car. Waterspout: He can create a ring of water around his body, spiraling around him in a vortex to create a waterspout, carrying him high into the sky. Water Body: He can transform his entire body into water negating all physical and most magical attacks. Water-Make Magic: He create a variety of objects out of water that can be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purpose. *'Water-Make: Lance': By extending his arms forward, he can create one or many curved water lances, that can be shot at a target, thus impaling them. *'Water-Make: Wall ': He can use one hand to create a small highly pressurized wall of water or use two hands to create a large highly pressurized wall of water. *'Water-Make: Hammer': He can create a large hammer of water floating above his opponents before before dropping it on them with tremendous force. Living Magic: Vulcan can breath life into an object. All of his creations are sentient. *'Blossom': Is the only known creation of Vulcan. Talon Law: Talon Law is one the Four Great Spells of the Talon and one of Vulcan's most powerful spells, when casted a bright white light envelops a wide spherical aura around him and inflicts massive damage on whoever he deems to be his enemy, while healing whoever he deems his ally and leaving any bystanders unaffected. Nulls Law: Nulls Law is one of the Four Great Spells of the Talon and one of Vulcan's most powerful spells, when casted a bright white light envelops a wide spherical aura around him and nullifies the spells of anyone he deems to be his enemy, while increasing the power whoever he deems his ally. Talon Strike: Talon Strike is one of the Four Great Spells of the Talon and one of Vulcan's most powerful spells, when casted a merciless bright white light is casted down from the heavens and denies the existence of anyone who Vulcan deems to be his foe. Talon Wing: Talon Wing is one of the Four Great Spells of the Talon and one of Vulcan's most powerful spells, when casted a bright white solid light is casted around anyone Vulcan deems to be his ally, this defending them form all forms of attacks. Family Tree